Idiot
by BlueDonuts
Summary: Paman Madara tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menikah! Pesta ulang tahun adalah kesempatan mencari calon mempelai! Warning: BL!


**Well, this is my frist Naruto Fanfiction!**

 **Sejujurnya pengen banget buat fanfic naruto sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi permasalahannya adalah gak ada ide buat plotnya. Dan tiba-tiba muncul ide plot yang ternyata berubah-ubah seiring cerita ini ditulis. Tapi yeah, akhirnya jadi juga.**

 **Lihat dibawah untuk catatan lengkap!**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Merujuk ke BL dan beberapa umpatan.**

Idiot

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkan sang putri dari bandit-bandit itu. Sekarang ini dia tengah bersama Bibi Mikoto"

Madara samar-samar mendengarkan laporan keponakannya. Dia tengah membaca surat tentang penawaran perdagangan yang diajukan Raja Senju ke kerajaannya. Mereka baru saja resmi berdamai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Banyak hal yang harus diatur sejak berakhirnya perang antar kedua belah pihak.

"Um yeah, itu bagus. Lalu kapan kalian menikah?" Tanyanya tampa mengalihkan matanya dari surat. Kata-kata 'sahabat' dan 'merindukanmu' membuat alisnya berkedut. Dia yakin si bodoh Hashirama yang menulis surat itu sendiri.

"Pernikahan?"

Madara memutar matanya sebelum menatap keponakannya yang tengah berlutut homat beberapa meter dari singgasana. Membaca surat dari orang bodoh dan bicara dengan orang bodoh lain ternyata tidak boleh dilakukan secara bersamaan.

"Ya, pernikahan. Kau dan putri itu akan menikah bukan? Kau menyelamatkan nyawanya. Apa kau ingin menikahinya bersamaan dengan hari ulang tahunmu? Itu seminggu lagi bukan?"

Ekspresi Obito adalah perpaduan dari kebingungan dan ngeri yang cukup lucu. Madara diam untuk memberikan keponakannya waktu berpikir, yang ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Raupanya gen Uchiha yang terkenal jenius tidak mengalir di darah anak itu.

"A-apa?! Ini tidak seperti itu!" Seru keponakannya ngeri. Sekarang dia tidak bersujud dengan hormat lagi.

"Well, pamanmu Fugaku menikah dengan cara seperti itu. Kebanyakan pangeran atau raja menikahi wanita yang diselamatkannya-"

"Tapi aku bukan 'kebanyakan'!"

"Bukan itu intinya"

"Lalu kenapa kau belum menikah juga?! Kau pasti pernah menyelamatkan putri! Dan jika dilihat dari umurmu, pasti banyak putri!"

Madara menutup matanya ketika kapalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut. Dia belum tidur selama dua hari belakangan ini. Perdamaian ternyata tidak membuat otaknya tenang. Dan keras kepala Obito tidak membantu sama Sekali.

Dia mengirim salah satu keponakan lajangnya yang paling tua untuk misi menyelamatkan seorang putri keluarga pedagang rampah-rempah terkenal dari Negeri Tanah. Rupanya gadis itu diculik oleh bandit-bandit saat tengah mengumpulkan tanaman obat di hutan perbatasan. Mereka membawa putri itu ke Negeri Api dan Hashirama secara resmi meminta bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Madara kira ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menghilangkan status lajang salah satu keponakannya dengan cara membuat mereka menyelamatkan gadis itu. Madara dengar gadis itu sangat cantik dan dia juga peduli untuk menjaga kualitas penerusnya. Meski Obito bodoh, anak itu cukup menawan. Madara heran kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengar gosip tentang hubungan anak itu. Sebentar lagi anak itu akan berusia 24 tahun! Uchiha tidak butuh pelajang lain!

"Obito" panggilnya sehalus mungkin. "Haruno harus mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan cara menikahimu. Kau harus menerimanya" persetan dengan cinta, dia hanya ingin keponakannya menikah.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menikahinya! Dan dia tidak memintaku menikahinya" kini meponakannya merengek dengan kekanak-kanakan. Mungkin jiwanya yang kekanak-kanakan yang membuatnya melajang.

"Obito-"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Obito-"

"Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk menikah?! Kau boleh tidak menikah! Jadi kenapa aku tidak-"

"Apa alasanmu tidak menikah adalah karena aku tidak?!"

Itu dia, kesabarannya sudah habis. Kini Obito menatapnya kaget dan Madara merasa jahat. Dia mengusap kepalanya kesal. Perasaan bersalah segera menghantamnya. Dia telah merawat Obito sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal 22 tahun yang lalu. Dia mengajari anak itu samua yang dia tahu dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkan anak itu jika mengikuti jejaknya.

Tapi dia harus membuat keponakan tercintanya ini menikah. Dia harus bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai. Tidak masalah jika mereka belum saling mencintai. Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Alasan Madara tidak menikah adalah perang. Sebagai yang tertua dan pewaris klan Uchiha, dia punya kewajiban menjadi yang terkuat untuk melindungi rakyatnya. Dia punya banyak saudara yang bisa menghasilkan pewaris selain dirinya. Tapi keadaan Obito berbeda. Perang sudah berakhir dan dia adalah calon pewaris kedua setelah Izuna.

Sepertinya Obito mengatakan sesuatu. Madara melirik wajah memelas Obito sebelum menutup matanya lagi. Dia ingin menyerah dan membiarkan bocah itu melakukan apa yang dia mau. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, dia ingin melihat anak itu berdiri di altar bersama seseorang.

"-aku hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang membuatku tertarik. Itu saja"

Lalu otak jeniusnya baru saja menghasilkan sebuah ide.

"Kau akan menikah jika menemukan seseorang yang menarik?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata Obito tajam.

Obito mengangkat bahunya dan berguman, "Mungkin"

"Begini saja" Madara berdiri dan mendekati keponakan tertuanya. Dia mengabaikan tatapan curiga Obito saat dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu anak itu.

"Seminggu lagi adalah ulang tahunmu, dan aku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dan mengundang seluruh putri dari setiap negeri. Kau bisa memilih mereka" Madara segera menutup mulut Obito ketika anak itu terlihat ingin protes.

"Aku belum selesai anak muda" katanya tajam dan Obito menurut dengan takut-takut.

Setelah Obito tenang, Madara melepaskan dekapannya. Obito menatapnya penasaran sementara Madara mempersiapkan mentalnya. Ini untuk kebaikan Obito.

"Jika kau menemukan seseorang yang tepat, maka aku akan menikah"

Seminggu datang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Paman Madara tidak bercanda soal pesta besar dengan undangan dari seluruh negeri. Obito dengar Uchiha tidak pernah mengadakan pesta sebesar ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau bersalah tantang semua hal ini. Dia bahkan tidak sadar pamannya sangat peduli dengan masa depannya. Dan janji akan menikah jika Obito menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya tertarik membuatnya ingin menangis terharu.

Berita tentang janji pamannya itu telah tersebar sangat cepat ke seluruh kerajaan seperti api. Dan entah kenapa orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai taruhan. Dia lebih penasaran dengan orang yang menyebarkan berita itu. Paman Madara tidak mungkin melakukannya, jadi kecurigaannya jatuh ke Paman Izuna. Pria itu seperti mempunyai telinga di setiap sudut istana. Dia dikenal sebagai penyebar gosip ulung di kalangan keluarga kerajaan.

Mungkin itulah penyebab banyak mata yang menatap Obito saat ini. Dan itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk menelan sampanyenya. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap apa-apa selain gelas dan lantai.

Sensasi tepukan di salah satu bahunya membuatnya melompat kaget. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sahabatnya, Rin, tengah menatapnya prihatin. Dia menghela nafasnya lega.

"Serius Obito? Ini pesta ulang tahunmu dan kau belum bersosialisai sama sekali?" Kata sahabatnya itu tidak terkesan.

Hari ini Rin terlihat cantik dengan gaun merah maroonnya. Rambut panjangnya di sanggul dangan jepit bunga putih yang cantik. Senyumannya membuat hati Obito terasa lebih tenang. Semua kegelisahannya lenyap seketika saat menatap mata coklat indah itu.

Rin bukanlah seorang uchiha. Tetapi kemampuannya dalam bidang medis membuatnya bekerja di istana sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga kerajaan. Mereka berteman sejak kecil dan pertemanan itu berlanjut sampai mereka dewasa. Paman Madara bilang Rin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menangani 'kegilaan' Obito. Jadi dia tidak terkejut dengan kedekatan sang raja dengan dokter kerajaan jika sudah membicarakan 'hal-hal bodoh yang dilakukan Obito hari ini'.

"Entahlah Rin, mereka tidak mengajakku bicara sama sekali" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia meletakkan gelas kosong di meja dan mengambil gelas yang lain.

"Mereka tidak bicara denganmu karena kau memancarkan aura gelap putus asa sejak tadi!"

Obito mengabaikan sahabatnya dan meminum minumannya dalam sekali tegukan. Dia berniaat mengambil gelas lain, tapi sebuah tangan menepis tangannya. Dia menatap Rin kesal.

"Bagaimana aku tidak putus asa?! Apakah kau tahu rasanya ditatap oleh banyak pasang mata seolah-olah mereka menungguku melakukan sesutu yang bodoh?!"

"Kau sering melakukannya, dan kau tidak pernah merasa terganggu" kata Rin polos Obito mengacak-acak rambutnya putus asa. Ada apa dengan kesialannya hari ini? Bukannya ini hari Jumat? Biasanya hari Jumat adalah hari keberuntungnannya.

"Ini berbeda" katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa ditekan seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Tatapan Rin berubah menjadi kepedulian nyata. Sahabatnya itu meremas tangan Obito erat, dan itu menenangkannya kembali. Apa seperti ini rasanya dicintai?

"Bagaimana aku menemukan seseorang yang akan aku cintai hanya dalam semalam? Kita sudah bersahabat bertahun-tahun dan bahkan hubungan seperti itu tidak berhasil untuk kita" bisiknya sambil menatap tangan lembut Rin yang meremas lembut kedua tangannya.

"Kau berpikir terlalu banyak" Kata Rin pelan. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah lakuakan saja. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa yang membuatmu tertekan. Yang Mulia hanya mendorongmu untuk mencoba"

"Well, terdengar memaksa menurutku" katanya sinis. Tawa Rin membuatnya tertawa juga.

Mereka tertawa beberpa saat dan Obito membawa tatapannya berkeliling ruangan untuk menemukan sosok pamannya. Dia menemukan pria itu berdiri di dekat tangga bersama Raja Hashirama, Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto, dan beberapa orang yang tidak Obito kenal. Pria itu tengah menatap Obito tajam. Obito menyeringai dan itu membuat pamannya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Sudah waktunya Uchiha Obito beraksi.

"Lihat dan pelajari Rin" katanya dengan semangat baru yang tiba-tiba muncul. Obito menyringai dan menatap seluruh ruangan. Rin memberinya tepukan semangat dan Obito segera melesat ke sudut ruangan. Dia melihat gadis Haruno yang dia selamatkan seminggu yang lalu.

Dengan berbekal dua gelas sampanye, dia bermaksud mendekati gadis pink itu. Tetapi dia membeku di tengah jalan saat melihat tatapan tajam sepupu kecilnya, Sasuke. Dan Obito segera menyadari apa yang bocah kecil itu coba lakukan di dekat Haruno.

"Wow... dia lebih cepat darimu" Obito tersentak saat melihat kemunculan Paman Izuna secara tiba-tiba disebelahnya. Pria itu mengambil salah satu gelas Obito sambil berguman "Terimakasih", lalu meminumnya.

"Aku akui itu" gumannya kesal. Dia sedikit tidak terima karena telah dikalahkan oleh bocah labil sok pendiam itu.

Tapi dia harus mengakui gadis Haruno itu cocok dengan Sasuke. Usia mereka juga sepertinya sama jika Obito tidak salah menebak. Dan gadis itu juga tampaknya menyukai Sasuke. Dia juga tidak begitu tertarik dengan gadis itu.

Dia, Paman Izuna, dan Itachi (yang tiba-tiba muncul) berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat untuk menonton fenomena unik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mencoba bersosialisai. Mereka berusaha menahan tawa saat sepupu kecilnya mengajak berjalan-jalan di taman secara terbata-bata. Tawa mereka lepas saat mendengar seseorang yang dia yakini adalah Shisui, berteriak "Semoga beruntung!" ke pasangan muda itu.

Satu jam berikutnya dihabiskan Obito yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan menyalami tangan orang-orang yang mengucpakan selamat. Dia berkenalan dengan beberpa orang yang berasal dari Negeri Tanah. Salah satunya adalah keluarga Namikaze yang sangat menyenangkan. Pikiran tentang mencari seseorang sudah dia lupakan entah sejak kapan.

Sampai pamannya muncul dan merusak semua kesenangannya.

"Yang mulia" sapa Lady Kushina sopan begitu Paman Madara bergabung dengan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat kesal tetapi dia tetap bersikap sopan di depan Kushina. Sepertinya percakapan pria itu dengan penasehat Raja Hashirama tidak berjalan lancar. Obito harus mengakui penasehat Raja Hashirama yang ternyata adalah adik raja itu sendiri memang agak menyeramkan. Tatapan tajamnya membuat Obito tidak berani menatapnya berlama-lama. Paman Madara pasti mabuk sempai-sampai dia berurusan dengan Senju kedua itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu setelah Lady Kushina mengundurkan diri.

Obito mengendus. "Kupikir kau mengawasiku selama ini" katanya sinis.

"Seharusnya. Tetapi bajingan Senju itu muncul dan membuatku kesal" desis pamannya sambil memelototi pria yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan bersama keluarga Senju lainnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku berkenalan dengan seorang wanita dari Negeri Air. Dia bilang kau dan dia pernah punya 'sejarah'" katanya sambil membuat tanda kutip di udara. Pamannya menatapnya tidak terkesan.

"Well, itu sudah lama sekali" pamannya melonggarkan dasinya sambil menatap kesekitar ruangan. Dan hal itu membuat Obito melakukan hal yang sama juga.

"Apa dia yang ingin kau nikahi jika aku menemukan seseorang?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia melihat Izuna yang mencoba bicara dengan seorang wanita. Gelagat pamannya itu terlihat bodoh dan jelas sekali tertarik dengan wanita itu.

"Tentu saja bukan" kata pamannya cepat. Dan Obito segera terdiam ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"A-apa kau belum punya seseorang?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Pamannya diam dan masih menatap sebuah titik di kejauhan. Tapi Obito sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Perang sudah berakhir" kata pamannya pelan setelah sekian lama keheningan diantara mereka. Obito diam karena tahu pamannya belum selesai bicara.

"Saat pertama kali aku mengasuhmu, Mikoto memngancam akan mengulitiku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu" Obito tertawa membayangkan hal itu. Mungkin pamannya adalah seorang raja, tapi Bibi Mikotolah yang mengatur para laki-laki keluarga Uchiha. Semua orang tunduk padanya.

"Saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanya dua hal. Perang dan dirimu"

"Lalu perang berakhir. Dan aku berusaha keras untuk memenangkan keputusan perdamaian dengan para tertua kita agar kau tidak perlu mengalami masa-masa perang"

Sudah rahasia umum di Negeri Api tentang raja mereka yang berusaha memenagkan suara untuk perdamaian Negeri Api dan Negeri Tanah. Tapi para tertua berengsek itu menolak dengan alasan mereka tidak boleh menjatuhkan nama Uchiha dengan menyerah ke musuh begitu saja. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membuat proposal perdamaian disetujui. Obito bersyukur karena Raja Hashirama mengerti keadaan mereka dan melakukan gencatan denjata sampai proposal disetujui. Mereka berdamai empat bulan yang lalu.

"Setelah perdamaian, kaulah satu-satunya prioritasku. Lalu aku sadar kau sudah dewasa, dan tugasku menjagamu akan selesai setelah kau menikah. Saat itu juga aku akan berhasil sebagai orangtua. Alasanku untuk menikah jika kau menemukan seseorang adalah karena jika kau menikah, aku akan sendirian"

Obito tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak tahu pamannya begitu serius mengambil tanggung jawab merawatnya. Uchiha memang buruk dalam hal 'mengungkapkan isi hati'. Dan ini pertama kalinya Obito mendengar Paman Madara mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Pengakuan itu membuat perutnya mengalami sensasi aneh dan dadanya menjadi hangat.

"Itu akan memalukan jika kau menangis sekarang" dia tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap pamannya yang memberinya senyum sayang. Sudah lama Obito tidak melihat senyuman itu.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun" katanya sambil mengusap matanya untuk memeriksa apakah dia menangis atau tidak. Untungnya tidak.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun Obito"

"Terimakasih paman"

Paman Madara mengangguk kaku. Seprti yang katakan tadi, Uchiha tidak pandai dalam mengungkapkan perasaan. Dia hampir tertawa saat melihat keringat yang menetes dari dahi pria itu. Dia terbata-bata mengucapkan selamat tinggal tetapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Obito berkata.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Kini Obito benar-benar tertawa ketika melihat Yang Mulia Uchiha Madara tersandung saat berjalan. Raja Hashirama melihat kebodohan pamannya dan mulai mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan "Apakah kau mabuk?", dan di balas dengan teriakan kasar yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan seorang raja di tengah acara sosial seperti ini.

Obito kembali menatap sekeliling. Satu jam lagi pesta berakhir dan dia belum menemukan seseorang dengan potensi menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Pembicaraan dengan pamannya tadi membuat mood menggoda seseorangnya lenyap seketika. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu pestanya dengan minum dan melihat pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan dua raja bodoh yang mulai mabuk. Dia bertanya-tanya apa jiwa kekanak-kanakan itu yang membuat pamannya melajang.

Obito hendak mencari Shisui untuk mengajaknya mengolok-ngolok Sasuke. Tetapi segelas minuman yang disodorkan ke arahnya membuatnya berkedip terkejut. Dia mendongak dan bertemu dengan wajah pria asing dengan rambut perak dan bekas luka sayatan di mata kanannya. Dia menerima gelas itu dengan bingung.

"Te-terimakasih, Um..."

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi"

Obito hampir menyemburkan minumannya.

"Ha-hatake? Seperti, Klan Hatake yang terkenal itu? Para kesatria tangguh itu?" tanyanya antusias. Dia sering mendengar tentang kehebatan Klan Hatake sebagai kesatria. Dulunya Klan tersebut adalah klan pengembara yang sering ditugaskan sebagai tentara bayaran oleh negara-negara yang tengah berperang. Lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu, Obito dengar Klan Hatake telah bergabung dengan Kerajaan Tanah. Dia sempat mendengar keluhan pamannya tentang kenapa para pengembara itu tidak bergabung dengan Negara Api.

"Kau tahu tentang kami?" Tanya pria itu, Kakashi, dengan kilauan tertarik di matanya. Dan anehnya sesuatu bergejolak lagi di perut Obito.

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kapan aku akan bertemu salah satu dari mereka"

"Well, ini akan menjadi hari ulang tahunmu yang terbaik jika begitu"

"Paling spesial" Obito mengangguk setuju.

Mereka minum sambil mengorol tentang diri mereka dan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, Obito sudah merasa mengenal Kakashi sejak lama. Ternyata Kakashi adalah anak dari Taring Putih yang terkenal. Dan gadis Haruno yang dia selamatkan adalah salah satu anak yang sering Kakashi asuh saat kecil.

Tidak terasa pesta hampir berakhir. Obito berencana mengobrol dengan Kakashi selama mungkin. Tetapi keributan di belakang mereka menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu termasuk mereka juga.

"Aku bukan perawan! Sialan kau Senju!"

"Haha! Aku tahu kau berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong! Dasar kecil!"

"Milikku tidak kecil!"

"Ha! Kau kira aku tidak tahu?! Aku pernah melihatnya!"

"Kau mengintipku?!"

"Kau yang mengintipku terlebih dahulu! Kau selalu melakukannya saat aku mencoba buang air!"

"Tapi saat itu kita masih kecil! Aku bahkan melum mengalami masa puber!"

"Puber tidak membuat milikmu membesar!"

"Kau hanya mengatakan itu karena milikmu lebih kecil dariku!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Punyaku lebih besar!"

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Kau ingin bukti?!"

"Ya! Mari kita buktikan sekarang!"

Well, untungnya Ratu Mito dan Bibi Mikoto melompat pada waktu yang tepat untuk menghentikan kedua raja mabuk itu mempermalukan diri mereka lebih buruk. Yang Mulia Mito segera membekap mulut suaminya dengan cepat dan melakukan beberapa gerakan menusuk di leher Yang Mulia Hashirama. Gerakan itu membuat Raja Hashirama tumbang seketika. Seorang wanita yang Obito yakini sebagai wanita yang Paman Izuna rayu menghampiri Yang Mulia Hashirama. Dia menarik salah satu kaki Raja Hashirama keluar dari ruangan bersama Penasehat yang mengikuti dengan tabah dari belakang.

Lain halnya dengan Paman Madara, Bibi Mikoto menendang bagian belakang lutut pria itu dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Wanita itu menempuk tangannya dan muncul Itachi, Shisui, dan Izuna yang dengan wajah menderita menggotong raja mereka keluar dari ruangan juga.

"Hm... kelihatannya kita tidak bisa berdansa setelah ini"

"Apa?" Tanyanya tidak yakin. Obito yakin sekali telinganya mengalami masalah setelah mendengar hal-hal memalukan yang diucapkan para raja idiot itu. Dia mendengar Kakashi mencoba mengajaknya berdansa.

Dia menatap Kakashi dan bertemu senyuman miring pria itu. Seketika dia yakin dia tidak salah mendengar sama sekali. Dadanya berdegup kencang dengan artian yang menyenangkan.

Obito berdahem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum mengulurkan tangan kananya dan berkata, "Maukah kau berjalan-jalan di kebun? Malam ini bulan purnama dan pemandangannya akan indah"

Kakashi menerima uluran tangannya dengan senang hati. Dan itu membuat senyum Obito melebar. Mereka dengan cepat menyelinap keluar dari ruang pesta. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti seketika ketika menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi bingung. Obito berbalik menatap pria di depannya dengan ngeri.

"Dua remaja yang tengah dimabuk cinta juga ada disana. Aku tidak ingin merusak malam mereka"

"Wah itu buruk sekali. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang pangeran?" kata-kata pangeran membuat tubuh Obito terasa seperti tersengat listrik.

"Aku punya kamar yang menghadap langsung ke taman"

"Aku kira tidak sopan mengintip pasangan yang tengah bermesraan"

"Well, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menunggu tamannya kosng"

Fin

 **Jadi KakaObi or ObiKaka (gak masalah) adalah pairing kedua yang saya sukai di fandom ini.**

 **Lalu kata-kata Madara yang 'akan menikah jika Obito menemukan seseorang' juga gak sesuai rencana.**

 **Saya gak bisa buat judul jadi yah, begitulah...**

 **Cerita ini mengambil latar di era kerajaan di Eropa dan tentu aja melenceng jauh dari cerita aslinya. Persamaannya terletak pada hubungan persahabatan Hashirama dan Madara dan berhasilnya mendamaikan kedua belah pihak yang berperang. kali ini Izuna gak mati jadi Madara gak jadi pendendam. Oh, dan perbedaan umur yang sangat jelas dari cerita aslinya.**

 **Hubungan Madara dengan Obito menjadi latar utama cerita ini. Dan tentu saja semua orang di istana akan menagih janji Madara.**

 **Untuk hubungan keluarga Uchiha singkatnya seperti ini:**

 **Madara adalah anak sulung dari lima saudara yang semuanya laki-laki yang terdiri dari Madara, Fugaku, Izuna, dan dua saudara lain yang sudah meninggal saat perang. Fugaku adalah anak keempat dan Izuna yang terakhir.**

 **Fugaku menikah dengan Mikoto, melahirkan Itachi dan Sasuke.**

 **Kedua saudaranya yang sudah mati adalah ayah Obito dan Shisui.**

 **Izuna dan Madara belum menikah. Izuna tengah mengincar Seorang Senju.**

 **Karakterisasi untuk karakter di cerita ini sepertinya menurut saya gak OOC banget.**

 **Saya selalu yakin yang pendiam dan kaku di keluarga Uchiha hanya Fugaku dan Sasuke.**

 **Obito? Tentu saja bodoh dan ceroboh.**

 **Itachi? Si jenius yang jahil.**

 **Shisui? Paling dewasa meski terkadang kekanak-kanakan.**

 **Mikoto? Pemimpin Klan Uchiha yang sebenarnya.**

 **Fugaku? Yah, tau lah...**

 **Sasuke? Tentu saja Sasuke.**

 **Madara? Dilihat dari interaksinya bersama Hasirama saat mereka kecil, um... paling ekspresif diantara semua Uchiha?**

 **Penulisan? Bantu koreksi dengan komen.**

 **Well sepertinya itu aja untuk catatan.**

 **See you in next story!**


End file.
